


Hello (I love you)

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Separate postings are difficult, but nothing is sweeter than being reunited.





	Hello (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm here to write pharmercy drabbles until i have more f/f than m/m on the archive so let's go

It had been months since they'd last seen each other, posted with thousands of miles between them, but tonight Fareeha was finally returning to Headquarters. Angela would finally see her again. She could hardly wait, and it showed in her work; she could barely focus, her thoughts far away from that small room. Eventually she gave up on working and just waited, staring at the clock like she could make it tick faster through sheer force of will. As Fareeha's arrival ticked closer, Angela found she couldn't sit still, and she wandered through the base, pacing restlessly. Lena teased her about it, but she barely heard her, distracted and impossible to bring back down to Earth. Finally, finally, the transport arrived, and she all but sprinted into the hangar, as eager as a teenager to see her lover again.

“Angela!” Fareeha called, her hair messy and her clothes sweat-stained, a huge grin on her face as she stepped out of the transport.

Angela's heart leapt into her throat and she ran full-force into her arms, nearly knocking her over.

“I love you,” she said, her words a breathless gasp.

If it was possible, it looked like Fareeha's grin grew even wider, threatening to break free of her face altogether.

“I love you,” she repeated, her voice muffled by Fareeha's shoulder.

“I missed you,” said Fareeha, stroking her hair.

“Did I mention I love you?” she said, and Fareeha laughed.

“I love you too, _ḥabībti._ ”

Angela took a deep breath, her fingers digging into Fareeha's back. It was hard to convince herself this was real, but here she was at last.

“V _erlass mich nicht wieder_ ,” she said, her voice steadier and her grip looser now, “I love you.”

“You've mentioned,” Fareeha teased.

Angela leaned back enough to pull Fareeha's lips down to meet hers, the kiss soft and gentle and just a little desperate.

“Try to come back sooner next time, yes?” she said, pulling away to look her in the eye.

“I'll be as quick as I can,” Fareeha promised.

Angela smiled, pulling her in for another kiss.

“Good,” she said, “What's the use in you flying if you can't fly back to me?”

Fareeha laughed at that. It was a sound Angela never wanted to stop hearing.


End file.
